Talk:Siphon Speed
anyone know if the speed boosts form this stack? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.138.90.157 (talk • ) 18:08, 8 July 2006 (CDT). :They do, but it's pointless to try to get a boost from more than two foes IMO —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 201.67.168.199 (talk • ) 18:44, 19 August 2006 (CDT). ::movement speed does not stack beyond 25% --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:51, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::33%, I think. It's definitely higher than 25%. --68.142.14.32 19:58, 19 August 2006 (CDT) dash.... ::::i was sure they issued an update to the movement speed stacking cap, but i can't locate it now. current research is 33%. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:12, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::::This really has to be one of the best snaring skills in the game, especially as a non-elite. Now after the upgrade from 25 to 33%, it's just amazing. Even the half cast reange is no big deal. Tarinoc 18:14, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::it seems that they do stack, even bypassing the cap, (possibly because the boosts come from the same "source") allowing you to zip along VERY fast Oljomo 09:28, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::This does stack? can someone pleas verify that? if it does stack then this could be a pretty awesome skill 205.188.116.6 21:22, 11 October 2006 (CDT) i am testing Oljomo's claim now 205.188.116.6 21:38, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :::It does stack, but stacking is pointless. And, movement speed buff is capped at 50% I believe (most notable in Dash). While movement debuff is capped at 90% I believe (cripple is 50% and most water hexes debuff 66% except for Mind Freeze which slows 90%). --Nyc Elite 12:10, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::We're talking about stacking caps here, not the fastest buff/debuff skills. While Dash is 50%, sprint and windborne speed only get you 33% or so. Even throw in a Storm Djinn's Haste and you won't be moving faster at all. Ditto with the snares. — Nova -- ( ) 15:27, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It DOES matter that it stacks though. I remember one occasion where I was crippled and yet I was moving faster than normal because I had multiple copies of this thrown around --Gimmethegepgun 15:30, 17 August 2007 (CDT) can this be used as a running skill, or does it end when you get outta range? :Not that I know of. Olmec 10:58, 20 February 2007 (CST) ::As long as the hex remains on your opponent, you keep the speed boost. However, it's pointless for a run skill, as that means you need to get within a dangerous range just to get a speed boost. There are far better pure run skills than this. --8765 16:56, 13 March 2007 (CDT) I nominate this skill for Best Snare Ever & Best/Most Useful Assassin Hex Evar!1 - Insidious420 20:50, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Stupidest fuckin recharge ever..--67.164.57.79 18:25, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Fyrens' Revert Funny thing was their maths was incorrect. You'd be moving twice as fast compared to the hex foe. Or maybe it's just me. --Kale Ironfist 23:26, 29 May 2007 (CDT) well the one debuffed wil run 67% of their speed. and the caster will run 133% of their speed. 133/67 = 1,98 .. 86.91.128.247 15:03, 29 November 2007 (UTC) 06.03.08 Byebye, Siphon Speed, I will miss you. No sane healer would ever let this last even half of the duration anyways, and now you can't rehex, you got no flexibility, need to rely on cripple which is MOST EASILY removed for anti-kite and have a 30second (they stand still in most cases you cast it) cooldown useless spell.-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 20:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Dark Prison. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞''']] 20:48, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, now sins don't have any useful hexes to use now that requires hexes to active. Nice nerf though, but for a ninja, middle finger.--Dark Paladin X 20:58, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, sin's still have.....um....Shadowy Burden? Well, theres always /N. Vainity And Sorrow :::Add sins to GW then nerf the shit out of them to the point where playing them is useless with other profs around.....typical anet-ish. 70.176.211.246 22:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Actualy, the chain of events is this: anet adds skills to game, players find strong combos, players over abuse, anet nerfs, players get pissed at their own folly. -- 00:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::lol, i completely agree with you alari. cheers Konradishes 10:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::one thing is nerf a skill, the other is to kill it to the point that is completely useless--LaDoncella 02:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) NERF LAWL LAWL finally this most overpowered skill gets nerfed gg . Well DA Spike sins are pretty much dead now too...what's left? SA? 76.89.81.150 00:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Balanced?--Gigathrash 01:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::5 sec recharges was pretty OP... but this is kinda too much imo. I think 10/20 recharge would do... Oh well, can't really complain. I don't play 'sin that much anyways. <.< J Striker 10:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like Izzy hit a home run with his nerf bat. P A R A S I T I C 21:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::the long recharge kills this skill--LaDoncella 01:16, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::I quit Guild Wars after the triple HoTo/Impale/BLS nerf. It killed the game for me. And it looks like things aren't looking up for sin's either. I still don't believe that the skills were overpowered...i encountered people from every class that could counter my builds with nothing more then a single skill...they just were to stupid to bring it and whined instead. I lost complete interest in the game when the destroyed assassin's... :( 72.75.28.157 01:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) was a good skill now this is next to uselesss..., it is not a very multipurpose skill, you either catch people, or run around, the biggest problem being that most of the cripple skills for sins are half useless, no crippling powder, nor offhand hamstring. whats the point of being an assasin if it takes two skills to catch your foes and still attack? bad enough that theres no kd offhand. its like anet doesn't want assasins to be thugs or something! i wouldn't complain so much if there was even a good cover hex for assasins! :Theres this thing called teamwork, try it out. One character doesn't have to do everything in a group.-- 00:49, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::This is terrible, group or no. Team work? dont make me laugh - people very rarely make builds that will complement each other. for example the feverd dreams assassin build paired up with another conditions assa or ranger. you dont get people who run around with 1 skill on their skill bar so they can click it & have the rest of the team run their skill 1 after the other. Its like wanting a knock down without a knock down skil & theres a 50/50 chance theres a player who has that skill on his skill bar but he wont be running to you just so u can finish running your attack chain. Unless the spike is a co-ordinated spike. I.E guilds who have voice comms for PvP otherwise its more or less every man for himself. for example. even if i have a monk on my team that doesnt mean im gonna swap out myself heal just because hes there. because when it really comes down to the crunch & your facing off a tank then you have to have faith in your build that u can take your target down & your build is useless if you dont have the right skills on your bar because you thought somebody else was gonna be right next to you & attack the same person you attack. ----- IMHO - if they carry on nerfing decent assassin skills then we're (im an assa myself) gonna be religated into nothing nothing more then some sort of support class because we cant do a single fucking thing without having to have a mob gank somebody. I dont have anything against ganking but an assassin excels at taking on targets 1v1 & if we cant do a stupid amount of damage in very little time then theres not much point to the profession might aswell be a wamo or dervish 84.13.164.133 01:05, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Hopefully the latter, as opposed to the former. --Shadowcrest 01:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Removing Note I am removing the note that is is an excellent anti-kite spell with little investment, because it sucks now and that isnt true anymore. This is average at best. --**hobo1134** 00:12, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Gives us sins an excuse to bring Scorpion Wire. -Mike 20:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing is an excuse to bring scorpion wire :P --Cobalt | Talk 20:39, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::lol, but Scorpion Wire still looks like a pretty cool skill, but its uses are a little more limited than Siphon Speed, becase Siphon Speed also served almost all the same purposes as Scorpion Wire (except maybe the knockdown at the beginning of the chain) and running/kiting. -Mike 21:18, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Here's the problem with this skill as it was (and for about 3/4s of the other Assassin skills that got nerffed) it wasn't because the Assassin was using/abusing the skill it's that in pretty much every meta there was a -/A somewhere in the group abusing Assassin skills as an example..E/A shadow step/pbaoes, R/A Siphoners in Sway groups, W/A shadow steppers it was pretty much accepted that you'd run into at least one of those in HA/GvG but how often would you see an Assassin in those groups? almost never. Gotta love taking the brunt of a nerf because of someone picking /A as a secondary Hopeless Situations 18:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :This got nerfed because of sinsplit. If you have no idea, don't talk about the subject. Lord of all tyria 18:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :: What an ignorant and pompous sounding thing to say. - insidious420 18:37, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Shame its not ignorant at all, since he's wrong. Lord of all tyria 19:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Sin split? only thing I have to say is this: Mommy Mommy make the sin stop he's hexing me and I can't do anything about it cause I'm half a map away from my monk. You split at your own risk if someone happens to snare you too bad? Hopeless Situations 20:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :The issue with sinsplit was that it was near impossible to beat because you simply couldn't kill them. You had 5 or 6 defensive characters (ineptitude mesmers are defense), then 2 assassins that you couldn't catch because they had teleports, and the ability to perma snare multiple characters while speed boosting themselves. For 5 energy. Lord of all tyria 16:11, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't have minded a small nerf I'll admit with such a low recharge and energy cost it was abusive but 30 second recharge? 10-15 would have been reasonable at least. But 30 for a half-range hex that was generally used as a cover hex with no "better" elite version (i.e Dark Prison - Shadow Prison) that's just pathetic and leaves very few viable options for a reasonably quick recharge hex for any type of chain that requires a target to be hexed (or if you just want to stop them from kiting all day) considering Assassins really have no choice but to be /W or /R if they want a decent non-elite IAS Hopeless Situations 20:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC)